Bad Days And Disco Sticks
by LemonyWickedAwesome
Summary: Gin has a bad day and Rukia wants to cheer him up. LEMONS, a bit crackish. Classic Lemony Story.


**Lemony:** Here is the first of a collection on one-shots I promised the winners of our author challenges. The Winners to recap are, Meru-64, cazcappy aka cazzybaby, and ThatBanana. Ha, this one-shot was inspired by LB93, Jaylonni ReAnn, and Lady Gaga! Enjoy!

Synopsis(Written by Awesome): Gin had a bad day, Rukia is gonna cheer him up, it's a Lemony story, come on people work with me.

* * *

Gin Ichimaru was pissed the fuck off. He had the day from Hell! Of all the horrible days to have, this was by far the worst! First he wakes up late and gets to work late, then his boss CEO Yammamoto chews him out for it! Second, it seemed as if his work was never done, it just kept piling up and piling up until it was a colossal stack of paper work! Luckily he got most of it done by the end of the day, granted he wasn't paid overtime. Lastly, Gin had the misfortune to get into a fender-bender on his way home! The stupid broad who hit him was on her cellphone while driving!

Gin was so furious with how his day went he didn't know what to do with himself. All he wanted to do now was go home.

He was in for a big surprise when he got there.

For some odd reason his beloved girlfriend, Rukia Kuchiki, could always tell when he had a bad day, and she could sense he had particularly bad day today. And so Rukia decided to do the one thing that made (and all men) Gin happy.

Gin dragged his feet through the threshold of his house. He lazily sat his brief case down and went about searching for his little house bunny.

"Rukia? You home?" He called,

No reply.

Gin looked in the kitchen, then the living room, he checked the bathroom and still no eye nor hair of Rukia. His attention turned to the bedroom door and he grinned from ear to ear.

The bedroom door was closed.

That only meant one thing…

Gin swaggered to the door and lingeringly twisted the knob, he frowned when he opened the door and did see his little sex kitten.

Where the hell was Rukia?

Did she not understand he had a bad day and needed her…er…comfort!

He frowned harder when his red eyes scanning the room, it was totally void of any living persons.

"Ah-hem." Rukia said stamping her dainty foot, she was standing right behind Gin and seemed to appear out of nowhere. She was smirking devilishly at him, Rukia purposely hid from Gin. The silver-haired man turned and a smile stretched across his face, because there stood clad in a small silver nightie. Gin let his tongue slide across his lips at the delicious sight. Rukia knew when she wore nighties Gin couldn't resist her.

"Rukia," Gin said huskily getting helplessly aroused just looking at her. Rukia was smirking at him with her hands on her hips,

"Welcome home, love bucket yummy silver muffin cakes." Rukia purred (**Lemony**: LOL!) Gin chuckled at the silly nickname. "How was your day?"

"Awful," Gin breathed, "Absolutely dreadful. Come into the bedroom and…lets make it all better." He finished with a quirked eyebrow. Rukia's smirk got more devious,

"What? No foreplay?" She playfully whined, Gin made an exaggerated expression of looking thoughtfully.

"What did you have in mind, love?"

Rukia smiled like a happy day on Christmas morning, she visibly swelled at his willingness.

"I wanna play Hide the Disco Stick."

Disco Stick?

"Ok, what are the rules?"

"I'll hide and if you find me…you get to hide the Disco Stick."

Gin bit his lower lip, his cock twitched at what Rukia was suggesting. Without another word Gin turned, buried his head in his arms, and began to count. Rukia bolted into the other room determined to find a good hiding place. Gin peeked over his shoulder and watched Rukia prance into the living room.

"One Mississippi, Two screaming Rukia, Three screwing mindlessly…" Gin counted aloud, Rukia cracked up laughing at his innuendo. The raven-haired girl settled on hiding under the kitchen sink. There was no way Gin would look there.

"Eight kissing Rukia, Nine cumming our brains out, Ten falling asleep! Ready or not here I come!" Gin cooed, he slinked about the house looking for his little playmate. His aching manhood was begging him to find her…and find her soon! He got steadily more excited when he looked in places and didn't find her.

"Come out, come out wherever you are…" Gin continued, the silver-haired man left no stone unturned. But Rukia was an elusive little woman, she climbed from under the sink and snuck past Gin into the bedroom.

"So I can fuck you silly…" Gin continued looking around the house, "I hope I find you soon, woman."

He looked in he pantry and under the table.

Still no Rukia.

While looking for her, Gin began to strip off clothes, the sooner he got to her the better and he didn't need his clothes gumming up the works. Now he was down to his horribly tented boxers. Gin looked in the bathroom and in the hamper, still no Rukia. Gin was getting so excited he was shaking, just then he turned to find the bedroom door closed again.

Now he knew where she was.

Gin slowly opened the door to see Rukia on the bed propped up by her elbow.

"You found me." She hummed patting the bed and motioning for Gin to join her, she was looking him up and down noting his lack of attire but present tenting boxer shorts.

"Yes, I did. Now what I win?" Gin said lying down next her, Rukia rubbed his exposed chest.

"You win this…" Rukia said pressing her lips to his, Gin melted into the kiss and snagged Rukia around the waist pulling her into him. Gin forcibly parted her lips and let his tongue slide her hot little mouth. Tongues wrestled for dominance as the two tumbled over each other lying in the center of the bed. Gin ended up on top of a squirming Rukia. Gin sucked her tender flesh with Rukia biting at his tongue. Rukia's hands were traveling up and down Gin exposed back, racking her nails down the pale skin. Gin grabbed the straps of Rukia's nightie and yanked them down revealing creaming modest breast underneath the silk garment. He gently kneaded and messaged the lush flesh while still having his lips connected with hers. Rukia leaned into his touch, poking out her chest to give Gin more leverage. Gin tweaked her sensitive nipples until they where bullet-hard and tingling beneath Rukia's skin. He gained a muffled moan from the raven-haired girl once he caught the sensitive bud between his teeth rasping hungrily while going back and forth between each peak. Rukia ran he fingers through his hair, encouraging him with her low moans.

Gin reached between their bodies and positioned his erection at Rukia's moisten entrance. Gin had enough teasing and glided smoothly into the moaning girl. Rukia's breath hitched at the sudden penetration. Feeling Gin throbbing inside her was like nothing she ever dreamt of. Gin hissed at the feeling of Rukia's burning heat surrounding him. The silver-haired man thrust one good time in Rukia making her jump and her pelvis smash into his.

"Oh fuck!" Rukia cried, Gin continued thrashing into his little lover, with her crying out in response. Gin was taking all his frustrations out on Rukia's wanton body, plowing ruthlessly into her wetness.

Its not like Rukia minded, one way or another Gin would feel less stressed and Rukia would be well sexed.

All was right in the end.

Gin's head rolled back and dropped down. He was looking into Rukia's lust-filled face, trying to pull ever moan, gasp, and obscenity from the younger Kuchiki. he leaned down further wanting to hear her muttered words,

"Gin…oh God, yes…yes…" Rukia murmured as Gin crashed in her steadily pulling cry after cry from her throat. Gin latched onto Rukia's neck like leech and sank his teeth into her skin tasting its flavor.

Gin continued to slam into Rukia, letting the tightness of her heat drag over his cock, coating it in its essence, and burning it in its juices. He bit his lower lip once he sank deeper into Rukia's sweet pleasure. She was still screaming Gin's name like a banshee.

Gin loved to hear her scream and his cock grew harder inside her, twitching excitedly at her involuntary groans. Rukia's blue eyes rolled into the back of her head once Gin brushed against her sweet spot. Gin ceased his assault on her body momentarily and looked down at Rukia who was panting heavily and looking up at him with her eyes wide.

"Gin…have mercy!"

Nope, mercy was not in Gin's vocabulary at the moment. He gave Rukia toxic smirk and angled his hips thrusting into Rukia as hard as he could. Rukia jerked upwards crying out so loud Gin's ears rang as pleasure rocketed up her spine. Gin stilled at watched her reation, he was snickering on top of her.

"You…you think…that's funny?" Rukia panted feeling a gush of wetness escape her core.

"Yup!" Gin chuckled slamming into her again, Rukia must've lifted herself a foot off the bed. She was whimpering at the pleasure thumping through her body.

"Grr…" She growled playfully squeezing her inner muscle around Gin. The silver-haired man's jaw slacked with pleasure.

"How do you like me now?" Rukia said smartly smirking up at her lover.

"Rukia…don't you dare…"

Rukia growled sexily and tightened harder, Gin's head dropped and his shoulders slumped when he felt her silky walls choke his cock.

"Why you little…ahhha…" She did it again and again making Gin groan at her efforts. He had enough and began banging into his wanton girlfriend. He felt her sugary walls clamp down on him, Rukia felt him go further in her heated pleasure letting his cock embed a permanent mark inside her.

"Gin!" She gasped, "damn…damn…damn…"

Upon hearing her whines, he went harder faster, and deeper wanting to get all he could out of Rukia. Her eyes were half-lidded in lust, her toes curled in desire, and stomach tightened in ecstasy. She was close to a release now…

"Gin…oh yes…yes…LET THE CHURCH SAY YYYYEEEEAAAAAHHHH!"

And with that Rukia came with her sugary release drowning Gin's cock. His head was snapped back in pleasure once the sounds of sloshing and moaning reached his ears. Gin stilled momentarily once his orgasm hit, he spilled his scorching seed into Rukia swearing at how hot he felt.

Gin was above her panting heavily, he rolled of his lover onto his back.

"Did you like playing my game?" Rukia purred, Gin just looked at her a smile adorning his face. He had completely forgotten his bad day, Gin gave her a sly grin…

"One Mississippi…" He counted, and with that Rukia bolted out of bed and ran out of th bedroom determined to find a new hiding place.

"Ready or not, here I come…"

This what happens when you have a bad day...and a disco stick.

* * *

**Lemony:** Ahh, yet another lemon. I tired now, so REVIEW!


End file.
